


Courage

by Katiaa



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Courage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, McHart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiaa/pseuds/Katiaa
Summary: This is a compilation of McHart one shots inspired by lyrics from Céline Dion's album Courage, because yes, I'm that extra.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet where this will be going, but I hope you enjoy this first attempt of my Courage collection Xx
> 
> This is an alternative scene to episode 4x19 of TGW - The Wheels of Justice✨

_Hold on  
Not tryna put you on the shelf  
But before I could love you  
I need to learn to love myself_

_'Cause I got my own imperfections  
I got my own set of scars to hide  
I got my own imperfections  
I can't hold your heart when I'm fixing mine_

“Why do we keep running away from each other?”, Diane asked, looking softly into Kurt’s eyes.

“I don’t know”, he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Diane”, he started, brushing his thumb against her thigh and shifting to better face her. “You’re the one who keeps pushing me away”, he added.

“I don’t – I know I can be distant, but I do love you Kurt”, she insisted.

“I know, but sometimes you have a strange way of showing it. The first time I admitted my feelings for you, you practically mocked me in court and ran away”, he scoffed. 

Nodding, Diane couldn’t do anything but agree. Slowly, she extended her arm to let her glass of wine rest on the table beside them.

“I know I shouldn’t have”, she started, once she faced him again. “I’ve always put my work before any relationship Kurt, as much in friendship as others, and I _know_ it’s problematic but… It’s hard to change when you’ve always made work your first priority”.

“I can understand that, but I know there’s something else. Why?”, he asked.

“It’s just – it’s easier than letting yourself go fully”, she replied honestly, more vulnerable than she had ever been with him.

“What are you scared of?”

“It’s just something I’ve always done. It’s not you per se, it’s just”, she frowned, “I guess not getting involved completely prevents you from hurting”, she finished, swallowing the lump she felt in her throat.

“Diane, you can’t stop yourself from living. I know it’s easier said than done, but let go. Don’t let yourself stop you from feeling whatever it is you feel”.

“You're good at this", she smiled. "I just need time. Love is one thing, but it’s hard for me to give my entire trust to someone; it scares the hell out of me”, she softly laughed. “I can’t get involved completely if I don’t work on myself first”, she added, locking her eyes into his.

“I can live with that”, he grinned. “Please just be honest with me. I’ll give you the time you need, but don’t push me away”.

“I won’t”, she sincerely agreed, slowly getting closer, her left hand resting on his neck. Moving his hand from her thigh to behind her shoulder, he pulled her delicately toward him, closing the gap between their lips in a delicate kiss.

She never thought she would discuss her trust issues with anyone besides her psychologist, but she had to admit that it felt great. He was the most honest person she had ever met and she knew that if she was honest with him as well, she could finally let go of her fear and live something beautiful by his side. She just needed some time.

_'Cause I got my own imperfections  
I got my own imperfections  
I got my own imperfections  
Yeah, I got my own, I got my own_

_They're part of me and you are, too  
And I don't really want to choose  
Can you love them the way that I love you?  
They make me who I am today  
And they won't ever go away  
Can you love them the way that I love you?_

_'Cause I got my own imperfections  
I got my own imperfections  
I got my own imperfections  
Yeah, I got my own, I got my own (I got)_

_Before I can love you (before I can love you)  
I need to learn to love myself (I got my own)  
Before I can trust you (before I can trust you)  
I need to learn to trust myself (I need, I need)  
(Before I can love you)  
(I got my)  
(Before I can trust you)_


End file.
